


I Rest My Case

by mariposaroja



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Prompt Fill, lawyer AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaroja/pseuds/mariposaroja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You work for me. I’ll take care of you in whatever way I can but I need loyalty, okay?”</p><p>Kevin stared at his boss with wide eyes for a moment, actually wondering if that little speech was directed at him. It was a stupid thought but it his short few days as an associate, he had quickly learned not to assume anything. “Loyalty,” Kevin nodded, “I can do loyalty.”</p><p>McLaren Mercedes and Renault and Partners are two of the biggest law firms in town with some of the greatest minds. Sometimes the relationship between the two firms gets very interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Rest My Case

**Author's Note:**

> I knew from the moment I saw this prompt (Every fandom needs a lawyer!au, doesn't it? Give me smooth talking litigators and a case of sleeping with the enemy. Anon isn't really a fan of Hamilton but isn't really fussy) that I had to write it! So this is what came of that!  
> McLaren Mercedes in a combination of most of those who drive cars with Mercedes power units and Renault and Partners is the same with the Renault Power unit.  
> I plan for this to be a multichapter and I have a lot of ideas so we can see different characters (and pairings...?).

“Okay, one bagel with cream cheese, one flat white- two sugars, and a chocolate éclair from that bakery down the street,” Kevin Magnussen, new employee of McLaren Mercedes Law Firm, announced frantically, placing the items down on his boss’ glass desk.

Jenson looked up from the file he had been reading through briefly and gave his associate a small smile. He had been about to give out to the newbie for breaking his concentration until he realised that the young blond was in fact delivering his lunch. And if there was one thing he loved more than winning it was food… and those éclairs from that bakery down the street. “Thank you, Kevin. I-“

“Jenson, can you please tell me what you’re still doing here?” Eric Boullier, one of the firm’s managing partners, strode into the room, arms crossed and all authority asserting. “You should be halfway to the courthouse now. Or had you forgotten?”

Not one to be fazed by… well, pretty much anything, the senior partner leaned back in his outrageously expensive leather chair and took a sip of his coffee innocently. “I was just waiting for my lunch and now that Kevin here has so kindly decided to deliver it, we can be on our way,” Jenson explained, rising from his seat and carefully placing all necessary documentation in his also outrageously expensive briefcase.

Eric glanced from the senior partner to his associate, who looked a little bit terrified, and back once again before giving an unimpressed hmph. “Sure. Just get going know before you get fined once again for delaying proceedings.” He thought several times a day that it was a very good thing that Jenson Button was an outstanding lawyer otherwise they would never put up with his poor time keeping. Or his attitude. Or his ego. Yes, he was _really_ lucky that he had a god given talent.

Jenson flashed his boss an award winning smile and grabbed the rest of his stuff (most importantly, his food) before heading right past him to the door. “Will do. Come on, Kevin, we wouldn’t want to be late, would we?”

The young associate immediately shook his head, hastily gathering the files from the coffee table that he had been working on before being sent to get his boss’ lunch, not even bothering to take the time to put them into his briefcase for fear of being left behind. “Mr. Boullier,” Kevin bid him farewell with a polite nod before scurrying down the hall after Jenson.

“That poor kid has absolutely no idea what he’s in for,” the managing partner said with a roll of his eyes before heading in the opposite direction towards the conference room where he had arranged to meet the firm’s other managing partner, Toto Wolff.

 

“Ah, Jenson! I was just looking for you,” a very smug looking Lewis Hamilton swaggered towards him while they were making their way in the direction of the elevators.

“Sorry, Lewis. Can’t talk now. I’m due in court in half an hour,” Jenson said dismissively, grimacing slightly when the other senior partner fell into step with them.

“Good. Seems like I just caught you in time. I wanted to know if I could use your associate for the afternoon.”

The casual request made the blond stop in his tracks and, by extension made Kevin walk into his boss’ back. Jenson glowered and held his coffee cup at a safe distance from him so that the hot liquid wouldn’t spill on his two thousand Euro suit. “What? No. You can’t have my associate. Use your own associate! I need mine at the courthouse with me, learning how actually be a lawyer.”

Lewis held up his hands slightly. “Vallteri called in sick today and I really need some briefs proofed before my meeting with Damon Hill tomorrow…”

“Then use one of the other associates. Try Sergio, he’s got a really good eye for detail. Or if all comes to all ask Susie but you might want to buy her flowers or Belgian chocolates or something. And make sure Toto doesn’t think you’re taking advantage of his wife. But you’re not having Kevin because I need him. Talk to you later,” Jenson informed his colleague hurriedly before continuing towards the elevator.

Kevin shot the slightly stunned senior partner an apologetic look before hurrying after his boss once again. Jenson was already stepping into the lift by the time he caught up with him after weaving his way through a string of employees. They must have just parted like the red sea for his boss. That really wouldn’t surprise him. There were a lot more options available to you if you were Jenson Button.

_How did I even end up here?_

That was what Kevin anxiously thought as he stood in rigid silence as the elevator doors closed behind him and they began to ascend. He avoided looking at his boss at all costs, thought he wasn’t exactly sure why.

After a moment of seemingly impenetrable silence, a small sigh escaped Jenson’s mouth- so small that it was hardly audible but there nonetheless. “This isn’t the first time Lewis has tried to steal my associates. He has a habit of jumping from one to the other. He’s not going to get his hands on mine. You work for me. I’ll take care of you in whatever way I can but I need loyalty, okay?”

Kevin stared at his boss with wide eyes for a moment, actually wondering if that little speech was directed at him. It was a stupid thought but it his short few days as an associate, he had quickly learned not to assume anything. “Loyalty,” Kevin nodded, “I can do loyalty.”

“Excellent,” Jenson flashed him one of his trademark smiles and took a sip of his coffee before the doors opened once again and they dismounted the elevator.

Fortunately (well, not really, luck was generally on Jenson’s side), there was minimal traffic and they made it to the courthouse with about ten minutes to spare. The senior partner walked into the place as if it was his own home and in a way that made sure that every pair of eyes in the courthouse was on him.

As they were walking up the aisle, Jenson leaned into his subordinate slightly. “Okay, impress me. Tell me who’s who,” the tall blond said lowly.

Kevin nodded and scanned the room, hoping to go that his memory wouldn’t fail him. He relaxed visibly when he realised that he did in fact know who everyone was. “Okay, on the right, of course, is our client, Max Chilton. He’s here on behalf of his company, Marussia Motors. On the left is Kamui Kobayashi, CEO of Caterham Aerodynamic Designs. And with him is his counsel, Sebastian Vettel who works for Renault and Partners and has a record just like yours… except for when he actually comes up against you. That record is another story.”

Jenson couldn’t help but beam as he placed his briefcase down on the counsel bench next to where his client was sitting. _I think I’m going to like this kid._ “Good job. Good afternoon, Mr. Chilton. Feeling a bit nervous? Are we?”

Max shook his lawyer’s hand and chuckled shakily. “Not at all. This must be your new associate,” the CEO assumed, turning his gaze to the other blond seated at Jenson’s right side.

“Yes, this is Kevin. But don’t worry, he’s up to date on every little detail.”

Kevin hastily shook hands with their client, having to manoeuvre awkwardly when Jenson stood once again. “Nice to meet you.”

“I hope he’s being good to you,” Max said with a wry smile.

The recent graduate shrugged his shoulders briefly as he watched his boss approach the opposition. “He hasn’t given me reason to complain yet. But I’ve only been working with him for four days!”

 

Jenson put on his very best smirk as he sauntered over to where his competition was residing. Sebastian, who had anticipated such a thing, matched the McLaren Mercedes lawyer’s expression. “Seb,” the Englishman shook his hand as he always did.

Sebastian nodded politely. “Jenson. I am actually surprised. You seem to be taking the news very well.”

 _You smug bastard, you know something that I don’t._ The older man tried (and succeeded) to keep his face impassive. That was a major part of being a courtroom lawyer. “And what news would that be?” _It better not change things._

Seb’s smirk quickly morphed into a grin. He _really_ loved his job. “That Coulthard was taken off the case at the last moment because something else came up…”

 _You have got to be fucking kidding me!_ Faking non-chalance was suddenly becoming an awful lot harder. _Okay, this can still be okay… But your fucking arrogant puss tells me that it’s not._ “Oh? And who do we have now?”

It turned out that the Renault and Partners litigator didn’t need to answer that question. Before he could even say anything a very unimpressed voice rang out over the courtroom. “I’m sorry, would you like me to wait so that you can continue your conversation?”

Jenson couldn’t hide his flinch as the younger man stared him down with an infuriatingly arrogant smile. “Raikkonen. Good luck, Jense.” _Let’s see who wins this time._

 

He should have known from the moment Judge Kimi Raikkonen stepped foot inside that courthouse that things weren’t going to go his way. As a lawyer, there were always judges that liked you and judges that didn’t, and Raikkonen definitely fell into the latter category as far as Jenson was concerned. And it was truly annoying because Judge David Coulthard was the exact opposite. He and Jenson got on very well and it was easy to see that the Judge respected him. Raikkonen did not.

And Jenson could deal with that usually… if it wasn’t for the fact that one of the only lawyers that Kimi Raikkonen did actually respect was none other than Sebastian Vettel, who was now smirking so much that the Englishman seriously considered punching him in the face. _I would really like to know how the hell this came about… Why couldn’t we have Alonso? Or even Barichello or Schumacher?_

Regardless, Jenson knew the outcome wasn’t most likely to be in their favour.

And he was right.

“The court finds in favour of Caterham Aerodynamic Designs and hereby orders Marussia Motors to pay damages of three and a half million euro,” Judge Raikkonen announced in his usual bored tone and banged his gavel once before rising to his feet once again, not waiting around to hear any complaints or celebrations.

Jenson was suddenly left with that gut wrenching feeling that he only ever felt when he lost a case. And it was most definitely aggravated even more by the fact that it was Seb Vettel he lost to. _Fuck._ He sighed, trying his best not to show his disappointment to the opposing counsel or his client. “We’re going to appeal it. Don’t worry, this isn’t over. But the most we can hope for is probably a reduced price,” the senior partner informed his shocked client. It always killed him the most to see the clients. He had to remember that it wasn’t just a bruised ego for them.

Max exhaled roughly and shook his lawyer’s hand. “I guess that was all we could have asked for. I’ll consult the board and arrange a meeting within the next few days.”

Jenson didn’t talk to Seb before leaving the courthouse. He didn’t need to. It was just a little mutual agreement between the two of them out of respect for the other lawyer. Whoever won wouldn’t get a chance to gloat…

Yet anyway.

The McLaren Mercedes lawyer gathered all his documents and his associate, who was still in complete and utter shock that they had actually lost, and left the courthouse after a very brief chat with his client. Their car was waiting outside, only Jenson hung back while his associate walked ahead. Kevin only noticed his boss wasn’t still behind him once he had opened the door of the car.

He looked around and saw Jenson typing something into his phone with a frown a couple of paces away. The associate told the driver to hold on for a minute before half-jogging (and undoubtedly looking ridiculous in his expensive suit) over to where the older man stood. “Aren’t you coming?”

“No, I’m not. You take the car back to the office and continue with those proofs you were working on this morning. I’ll be back in a while. There’s something I need to do first.”

Kevin nodded obediently, not wanting to question his boss of only four days. “Okay.”

“And Kevin?” Jenson called as the younger man made his way back to the car.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t get roped in by Lewis Hamilton. Avoid him if you have to. Or tell Susie, she’ll sort him out for you,” Jenson informed his new protégé with a wry smile.

His associate gave one last nod before climbing into the back seat of the car. “Will do.”

 

Jenson continued to pretend to be on his phone until he was sure the town car was completely out of sight. Once it was, he shoved the device back into his pocket and hailed a taxi. He didn’t usually do taxis… except, of course, for times like this. The lawyer hastily told the driver where he wanted to go and said no more until they reached his destination. During the short journey Jenson sorted through all the emails in his inbox and sent a new message to Toto Wolff, cc Eric Boullier, about what the outcome had been and suggestions for their next plan of action.

Before he knew it (which was the way he liked it), they had pulled up outside the familiar building and Jenson paid the driver the usual fare plus a probably ridiculous tip before getting out of the car. He stared the welcoming doors down for a minute as the cab drove away once again and shook his head to himself. _It feels different this time._

Despite himself, Jenson continued inside not even bothering to stop at the reception desk. Why should he? He knew very well where he was going…

He had to do a little jog to get to the elevator before the doors closed but he made it anyway, sliding in next to what appeared to be a newlywed French couple, whose excess of bags were on the floor while they were wrapped around each other. Jenson, who would usually at least smile or chuckle at such a sight, was in no such mood today and kept his eyes locked firmly on the little screen that showed the ascending numbers of floors.

Finally, after what seemed like a very long time, the doors opened out onto the ninth floor and he departed the elevator as he always did, making his way down the very familiar corridor.

_921, 923, 925, 927…_

For the first time in a long time, Jenson honestly considered turning around again. But he couldn’t. As much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn’t. Because that wasn’t who this whole thing worked. He had to keep up his end of the bargain now.

So Jenson pushed the door open, knowing full well that it was left unlocked as it always would. And his eyes immediately fell on the figure that was lying on the bed, hands rested beneath his head, tie and jacket removed and shirt buttons undone. Suddenly a pair of blue eyes were staring up at him and Jenson felt his insides stir in the way he usually did. “You came,” Seb commented, a small disbelieving smile on his lips and his head cocked to the side.

The McLaren Mercedes lawyer shut the door with his foot and placed his briefcase down on the counter top next to the flat screen tv. He removed his jacket and tie, inching closer to the queen sized bed. “You thought I wouldn’t?”

“Well, yeah…”

 _So did I for a moment._ “Well, I’m here… like always.”

Seb smiled and crawled over to the edge of the bed, meeting the older man there with a kiss. He loved how familiar and warm Jenson’s lips felt as they moved against his, gently at first and then… a lot less gentle. He pulled away after a moment. “Except it’s not like always, is it?” the younger man asked, a glint in his eye.

“No it isn’t,” Jenson agreed, before recapturing the younger man’s lips with a lot more force this time. Seb’s fingers nimbly began to work on the buttons of Jenson’s crisp white shirt and soon enough it was shrugged off and on the floor, soon followed by his socks and pants and eventually his underwear. It didn’t take the younger lawyer long to rid himself of his troublesome clothes either. “Where do you want me?” Jenson asked plainly, words vibrating against the hollow of Seb’s jaw.

The Renault and Partners senior partner grinned evilly and bit down on Jenson’s shoulder. “On your hands and knees,” he informed the older man in a positively dangerous tone and Jenson gave him one last kiss before complying. Sebastian took a moment to admire the view that he didn’t often get to witness before grabbing the bottle of lube and a condom that he had conveniently left on the beside locker.

He worked his cock for a few seconds, making it as hard as humanly possible before sliding on the condom. He slicked up his fingers, placing one slowly inside of Jenson to loosen him up. The two months since the last time Seb was inside of him meant that he was a lot tighter than before. _I’m going to really enjoy this._

Once one finger could move comfortably, he added another one, relishing the little moans that would fall from Jenson’s lips and the way his muscles would clench around him. Seb experimented with a couple of different angles until he found the spot that made the other lawyer buck his hips.

“Fuck, Seb… that’s enough. No more teasing.”

That was music to the German’s ears. “You’ll have to tell me what you want, Jenson… What do you want? Do you want me to fuck you?” He wondered in a menacing tone, giving a sharp twist of his wrist and making the tall blond quiver once again.

“Yes,” Jenson choked out, “Yes, I want you to fuck me. Please, Seb.”

Sebastian grinned to himself and removed his fingers, replacing them almost instantly with his dick. Jenson was stretched completely, but the moan that fell from his lips wasn’t one of pain. “I should win more often, don’t you think?” he asked rhetorically, giving a jerk of his hips to send him completely inside Jenson, “Gets boring when you fuck me all the time, doesn’t it?” Seb began thrusting, spurred on by the tortured groans of Jenson as he began to work himself. “With your face when you found out that it was Raikkonen instead of Coulthard… I could have taken you right there and then.”

Jenson found his hand being slapped away by Seb who took control of his dick too, flicking his thumb over the head that was slick with precome before his strong fingers encased it. “ _Seb._ Harder, please. Give me more.”

The German didn’t have to be told twice. He began thrusting hard and fast and soon the only sounds that filled the room where moans and skin hitting against skin. Seb always found Jenson glorious to fuck (or be fucked by as it usually turned out). He wanted badly to see the changes on that beautifully expressive face. Pain, pleasure, greed, lust… As much as knew Jenson hated the thought of losing and being fucked by the younger man, Seb knew that once it was actually happening, he loved it.

So that is why he pounded the McLaren Mercedes lawyer mercilessly and unrelenting from behind. He wanted to make sure that he realised just how much he enjoyed being fucked by Seb.

After some unknown period of time, Seb knew that the end was near. He could feel it in his stomach and the way his muscles clenched so that he had to work that little bit harder to send him over the edge. Jenson came first with a sharp jerk of Seb’s wrist before the younger man followed, jerking his hips a few more times as white hot pleasure consumed them both. His fingernails dug into the younger man’s shoulders.

“Fuuuckk, Jenson… Yes… Fuck, oh _fuck…_ ”

With one last thrust Seb collapsed, clinging to the older man for support. He rested his cheek on Jenson’s muscular back for a minute until he had actually regained the ability to move. One hand on each of his fellow lawyer’s hips, Seb pulled out, letting himself fall down on the bed next to his lover. Jenson followed suit, a wry smile on his face. “That was good. But not good enough to make me ever be okay with losing.”

The younger man scoffed, subconsciously shifting closer to Jenson’s side. “Like I would want it any other way. Where’s the fun in having it easy? The challenge is why I studied law in the first place.”

“Really? I would have never have guessed you stubborn, argumentative git!”

“Be quiet. Isn’t it the reason that you got into this business too?”

Jenson paused for a moment although he had no need to contemplate that. _No, it wasn’t. I didn’t get into law because I wanted to fight with people and get paid for it… I did it because I wanted to fight_ for _people. Because I was an eighteen year old fresh out of school with bright eyes wanting to actually make a difference in the world._

“I guess it is.”

Content with that answer and still in the wonderful afterglow, Seb smiled and rested his head back on the pillow letting his eyes peacefully shut. “You know, we should probably stop doing this.” It was the same routine they went through every time.

As always, Jenson’s reply was “We should” as he watched the younger man carefully, fingers absentmindedly tracing the soft skin of his arms. Despite a few obvious differences, the thing Jenson loved about Seb was the fact that they were pretty much the same. They were more closely matched than him and Mark or even Lewis and Nico. The only reason this little game started was that there was no lawyer that Jenson respected more than Sebastian Vettel.

“We would be in so much trouble if anyone found out. Christian would have a fit and being put before the ethics board is not really something I fancy.”

The Englishman placed a feather-light kiss on the younger man’s lips, smiling all the while. “I agree.”

Yes, they went through this little charade every time but the truth was, both lawyers honestly doubted that it would ever stop. Their motives could be questioned forever, but the truth was that Jenson made Seb a better lawyer and vice versa. Because they understood each other. Because they pushed each other that little bit further when it counted the most. Because they didn’t discuss cases. Because they didn’t love each other…

But both were sure that they could grow to.

“You know what I’m going to say…”

Seb’s eyes were wide open now and he grimaced at his lover. “Then don’t say it.”

 _Tough._ “You know Wolff and Boulier would absolutely kill to have you on board. McLaren Mercedes is a lot bigger than Renault and with you on the books, we’d definitely be the best in town.”

The younger man shook his head, just as he always did. “No. I can’t. I _won’t._ Not now anyway. I’m happy at Renault right now. I’m one of the best they have… I’m not going to dump Christian and Adrian in it. Even if you are at McLaren Mercedes.”

And that was one of the many reasons Jenson liked Seb so much. He admired his loyalty to no end, just like he had been talking about with Kevin earlier. “It’s okay, I get it. I don’t like it, but I get it. That doesn’t mean I’m going to stop asking.”

Seb rolled his eyes and planted a kiss on the taller blond’s lips. “I would expect nothing less.”

 

“By the way,” Sebastian began as he pulled on his pants, “what’s your new kid like? It’s funny, he’s kinda like a mini you.”

“Kevin? I’ve only had him for four days but he seems like a good kid. I’ve never seen anyone proof briefs like him before. I have a feeling Lewis is trying to poach him.”

“Isn’t he always?”

“Yeah but he’s definitely not getting his hands on this one.” Jenson grabbed Seb’s hips from behind, placing a soft kiss on the younger man’s jaw.

The German chuckled and pushed him away so that he could put his shirt back on again and get back to the office so that he could do some actual work. “Possessive much?”

Jenson shrugged. “You have no idea. What about your kid? Danny, isn’t it?”

“Made junior partner. It was a very emotional moment for me,” Seb joked, “But they were kind enough to give me another Danny so I don’t have to go to the trouble of learning another name.”

“How considerate of Christian.”

“I know, right? I didn’t bring him today because of our plans. Though I probably should have… it would have been good for his confidence for him to see me kick your ass in court.”

Jenson scoffed. “I brought mine anyway and just sent him back to the office. Some of us are actually interesting in _teaching_ our associates.”

Seb scoffed. “To do what? Lose?”

“I hate you.”

“Aw, I hate you too.”

The McLaren Mercedes lawyer just smirked at his opponent before fixing his tie in the mirror so that he looked completely presentable once again. No one would even know that he had just had amazing sex with the guy that was meant to be his bitter rival. Maybe that’s _why_ Seb wasn’t his bitter rival. “See you in two weeks?”

Seb ran his fingers through Jenson’s hair, messing it slightly, just to annoy him. He smirked and gave the older man one last kiss, making this one really last. “I’m sure our paths will cross before then.”

And just like that the Renault and Partners lawyer walked out the door, swinging his briefcase and humming to himself. Jenson waited a few minutes before following, like he always did.

And probably like he always would.


End file.
